Rose Petals on The Breeze
by Story Time With Coaldust
Summary: Every cat knows of the two Clans in the forest. RoseClan and AcaciaClan, both Clans filled with peculiarities. When a prophecy arrives and sends both Clans into a state of panic, the only state of hope is left in Juniperkit. But he can't even see hope in himself. (Author's Note: Rating is subject to change!)
**RoseClan**

 **Leader:**

 **Spiderstar-** Petite, delicate-framed black molly with ginger paws, chest, and ear-tips with bright emerald green eyes. - 33 moons.

 **Deputy:**

 **Spiritheart-** Short, dappled gray tom with broad shoulders, white paws and chest, with sapphire blue eyes. - 30 moons.

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Brindlescar-** Tall, lanky mottled brown tom with a long tail and soft, lean muscles. Owlish green eyes. A thick scar wraps around his neck. - 29 moons.

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

 **Sweetpaw-** Delicate, agile, pure white molly with broad limbs and face, with tall ears and a silky tail. Bright, almond-shaped lavender eyes. - 6 moons.

 **Warriors:**

 **Belltuft-** Russian blue molly with soft fur and a short, half-cut tail. Bright blue eyes. - 26 moons.

 **Petalswift-** Small, thin tom with thick, slicked down brown fur. Stripes cover his tail, ears, and limbs. - 16 moons.

 **Sugartail-** Soft-pelted willow gray molly with a white tail and citrine eyes. - 42 moons.

 **Mapleface-** Tall, elegant beautiful Siamese molly with soft fluff ringing around her neck. Her face, ears, tail and paws are dipped into a delicate dark chocolate color with beautiful, almond-shaped amber eyes. - 28 moons.

 **Wildlily-** Broad, soft-furred tom with a light ginger face, ears, tail, and paws. Dark yellow eyes. - 32 moons.

 **Lilyfluff-** Velvet-pelted white tom with a broad face, with a broad muzzle dipped in lilac. His limbs, ears, and tail are also lilac. Wide, bright ocean blues eyes are his most notable feature. - 32 moons.

 **Beeflower-** Tiny yellow tabby molly with a white stained muzzle, paws, ear-tip and tail-tip. - 32 moons.

 **Silverbloom-** A thick-furred dark silver tom with large, light tabby swirls and white stains. Mint eyes. - 29 moons.

 **Leoparddash-** Pure white tomcat with black-gray spots, rounded ears and large paws. He bears large, electric blue eyes. - 14 moons.

 **Apprentices:**

 **Crimsonpaw-** Small, pure-white tom with almond-shaped crimson eyes. (albino) - 8 moons.

 **Flarepaw-** Petite, lithe, flame-point Siamese molly with soft fur and citrine eyes. - 10 moons.

 **Silverpaw-** A petite, lithe lilac-point Siamese molly with ocean blue eyes. - 10 moons.

 **Darkpaw-** A petite, lithe, Siamese molly with sapphire eyes. - 10 moons.

 **Stoatpaw-** Agile brown tabby tom with a white muzzle, neck, chest, belly and paws. Amber eyes. - 11 moons.

 **Nightpaw-** Lean black tom with soft, shiny fur and almond-shaped electric blue eyes. - 6 moons.

 **Queens:**

 **Frayedpetal-** A lean, petite feminine silver molly with light black/white dapples. Sweet, violet eyes. - 29 moons.

 **Snowlily-** Fluffy white molly with a feathery neck, chest, and tail. Bright lilac eyes. (albino) - 35 moons.

 **Mint-** White molly with thick fur, with large amounts of brown speckles coating his back, neck, head, and tail. She bears, small, hazy mint eyes. (former kittypet) - 22 moons.

 **Sageblossom-** Skinny, lanky willow-furred lynx point with soft, large violet eyes with a large cream spot on her paws, and the back of her ears. - 16 moons.

 **Berrywish-** Dappled blue molly with black paws and blue eyes. - 20 moons.

 **Kits:**

 **Owlkit (Frayedpetal)-** Mottled light gray tom with huge, owlish eyes. One eye is green, whilst the other is sapphire. - 2 moons.

 **Juniperkit (Berrywish)-** A dappled blue tomkitten with a lilac ringed tail, white paws, and chest. His eyes are a dark juniper navy blue, which are almost light black. - 2 moons.

 **Yewkit (Snowlily)-** A fluffy, pure white female kitten with crimson eyes. Has a broken leg and a delayed apprenticeship due to the limb. - 8 moons.

 **Creamkit (Mint)-** A yellow female kitten with hazy mint eyes. - 1 moon.

 **Cedarkit (Mint)-** A broad-shouldered, thick-furred brown kitten with white paws and yellow eyes. - 1 moon.

 **Charredkit (Sageblossom)-** A gray tomkitten with jet black paws, tail-tip, ear-tips, and a black flash on his nose. He has yellow eyes. - 4 moons.

 **Elders:**

 **Tornpetal-** A plump silver molly with clumping fur, a dark, graying muzzle and heavy amber eyes. She bears heavily shredded ears, one of which she is deaf in. - 103 moons

 **Lilymuzzle-** A gray-brown tomcat with soft fur, a bobtail, and an extremely soft muzzle coated in an silver fuzz. - 97 moons.

 **Lotuswing-** A tortoiseshell molly with a tattered pelt and a missing hindleg. Retired early due to leg. - 54 moons.

 **AcaciaClan**

 **Leader:**

 **Asterstar-** A calico molly with a shredded right ear and green eyes. Her tail is half the average length, and her ears are about a centimeter shorter then normal. - 43 moons.

 **Deputy:  
Peonywish- **A bicolored white molly with soft fur and jet black patches. Her cheek fur is long and flowing, and her ears are tall and broad. Blue eyes. - 34 moons

 **Medicine Cat:**

 **Whitewillow-** A silver, almost white tom with white patches and stains. Dull blue eyes. - 23 moons.

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice:**

 **Sunpaw-** Golden tomcat with light highlights in his fur. He has amber eyes. - 8 moons.

 **Warriors:**

 **Rosedust-** Cherry-colored tabby molly with a white underbelly, paws, and muzzle. She bears bright amber eyes. - 15 moons

 **Snowflash-** Long-furred grey and white tomcat with broad, long limbs and green eyes. - 23 moons

 **Orchidclaw-** Tortoiseshell molly with lavender eyes and broad shoulders. She bears a silky pelt with a few scars littered about. Bears a torn ear. - 49 moons.

 **Aspenwhisker-** Silver tom with ket black stripes and citrine eyes. - 24 moons.

 **Willowtuft-** Gray-brown mottled tabby molly with blue eyes. - 30 moons

 **Apprentices:**

 **Spottedpaw-** Tortoiseshell tom with bright green eyes. Long tail and tufted ears. - 7 moons

 **Lotuspaw-** Red tabby tom with bright amber eyes. - 11 moons

 **Clawpaw-** Brown and white tom with long, hooked claws that stick out of his paws. Yellow eyes. - 9 moons

 **Weaselpaw-** Brown tabby molly with a chestnut chest. Green eyes. - 8 moons.

 **Cloudpaw-** Dappled grey and white tabby molly with one blue eye and one green. - 8 moons.

 **Seapaw-** A sleek-furred Russian Blue with bright, owlish blue eyes and a long, skinny, rat-like tail. - 6 moons

 **Queens:**

 **Lilacdew**

 **Stormlily**

 **Poppyfang**

 **Stoneclaw**

 **Kits:**

 **Bluekit**

 **Goldenkit**

 **Citruskit**

 **Sheepkit**

 **Scalekit**

 **Lampreykit**

 **Cats Outside Of the Clans:**

 **Chion-** Snow white Japanese Bobtail molly with crystal blue eyes. Kittypet. - 8 moons

 **Cake-** Calico tom with ragged fur and scars. Missing one eye. All thats left is one, crystal green eye. Loner, former kittypet. - 87 moons

 **Cypress-** Sleek brown tomcat with strong, limbs and lean muscles, with a long tail. Loner. - 23 moons


End file.
